dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical hit
All weapons and most spells have a chance of getting a critical hit. For weapons and many spells, this means doing higher damage. However, a wide variety of critical hit effects exist, so check the spell to be sure what it does. Base CH The base critical hit (CH) is displayed on the spell or weapon description window under Critical Hit: A Critical Hit of 1/50 means that the spell/weapon has a probability of producing a critical hit 1 time out of 50, in another words, it has 2% chance of dealing critical hit. Effect The effect of a critical hit generally implies increased damage for a weapon or improved efficiency for a spell. * For a weapon : Effect is described under Critical hit bonus. * For a spell: Effect is described on the Critical tab. Actual CH The actual CH is based on the base CH as modified by the equipment and the player's characteristics. For spells and for the currently equipped weapon, it can be seen on the spell or weapon description window under Current Critical Hit (see figures above). It can also be displayed during a fight by hovering your mouse over the close combat or spell icon. Modifiers Actual CH is or can be affected by: * the player's Agility * equipment (see Category:Critical hit equipment) * spells (eg. Critical Shooting) * bonus gained from your order Equipment and spell bonuses are subtracted from the denominator of the base CH. Thus a 1/50 critical rate becomes 1/40 with a +10 CH bonus. Calculation The following formula comes from a stickied post on the official forum. *Agility = a, your player's agility (a is always >= 0) *Basecrit = x, where 1/x is the weapon crit rate *Equipcrit = y, where y is the total +crits on a character *Finalcrit = 1/z, where z = floor( (x-y) * ( (e * 1.1) / ln(a + 12) ) ) Notes: *The stated formula was obtained empirically (reverse-engineered, so to speak) and may or may not correspond to the actual game code. The variance in low and high crit rates is explained by the following two statements: *If 1/z is a lower (worse) crit rate than 1/(x-y), then the final crit rate is 1/(x-y). *If 1/z is a higher (better) crit rate than 1/2, then the final crit rate is 1/2. *e is Euler's number, a mathematical constant. *ln is the natural logarithm Worked Example There is a fairly simple method to calculate the final chances of a CH, based on this Agi reference table: * 1/3 -> 1/2 = 8 agility * 1/4 -> 1/2 = 42 agility * 1/5 -> 1/2 = 134 agility * 1/6 -> 1/2 = 384 agility * 1/7 -> 1/2 = 1060 agility * 1/8 -> 1/2 = 2892 agility You need to combine the information from this table with your current CH rate. An example is given below: * With a 1/45 weapon and 150 Agi, we know that the Agi would get 1/5 to 1/2 so we need to bring the 'current CH' from 1/45 to 1/5; so the CH bonus from equipment needs to be 40. * With a 1/50 spell and 750 agi, we know that the Agi gives get 1/6 to 1/2, so we need to bring the 'current CH' from 1/50 to 1/6; so the CH bonus from equipment needs to be 44. Critical Hit Calculators * Agility / Critical Hit Calculator * Dofus Playground Critical Hit Calculator * Dofus Calculator 5 (includes damage, drop, shields, critical hit and build) de:Kritischer Treffer Category:Game information